danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Seiko Kimura
|height = |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 74 cm |blood_type = A |likes = Mixing medicines |dislikes = Loud noises |participated = • The Tragedy • Final Killing Game |ng code = Letting anyone step on her shadow |fates = Brainwashed into committing suicide |status = Deceased |affiliation = Future Foundation's 4th Division |previous_affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 76th |game debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Bonus Mode; Cameo) |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #01 |manga debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology |anime portrayal = Saki Fujita Erin Fitzgerald Amanda Céline Miller (Child) |stage portrayal = Seira Nagashima Saki Funaoka }} Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Her title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th was the Ultimate Pharmacist (超高校級の「薬剤師」''chō kōkō kyū no “yakuzaishi”'' lit. Super High School Level Pharmacist). She is a member of the Future Foundation and the leader of its 4th Division. Her responsibility as the leader is to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. She, along with the other Future Foundation heads, is forced to participate in the Final Killing Game. Appearance Seiko is a woman in her early twenties, around 23 at youngest (about 18 in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc).Heavily implied by the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago'. She is a short woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth. She wears a dark-colored jacket with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the lapel, a white dress shirt, a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt, long black stockings, and purple . Under her respirator mask, she wears braces. She also wears purple gloves with a single white stripe in the middle. Her eyes give her a frightening look. After consuming some of her drugs, her appearance changes drastically in a very short amount of time. Her eyes turn a darker shade of purple with symbols resembling flames. Her body tenses, her hair turns very long, and her nails and teeth grow long and sharp. In this form, she appears much stronger and faster, and she runs on all fours. During her high school years, she wore the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy with a purple vest and a brown belt. She wore the same stockings, gloves, and mask. Danganronpa 3 - Fullbody Profile - Seiko Kimura.png|Appearance in Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Danganronpa_3_-_Fullbody_Profile_-_Seiko Kimura_(Despair).png|Appearance in Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Personality Seiko had a reserved personality and a stilted way of speaking. As a pharmacist, she had an extensive knowledge of medicine and drugs. She created many different kinds of drugs, including ones that can drastically change one's physical appearance and make them much faster and stronger. Much like Kyoko Kirigiri, she was conscious of how easy it was for people to guess what she was thinking through her facial expressions, so she hid her face behind a mask. She got startled easily and appeared quite anxious, and, during her time in high school, she was shown to be quite shy as well. She was very meticulous while dealing with medicine. Seiko was shown to be one of the most compassionate members of Future Foundation, as she showed remorse over both Chisa Yukizome and Daisaku Bandai's deaths and was angry with herself for not being able to save them. During her high school years, Seiko was described as soft-hearted, and she often took requests from other students such as Teruteru Hanamura, Nagito Komaeda, and Ruruka Ando. She also loved animals, providing care for an injured animal at no charge, as well as producing a number of medicines specially formulated for use on animals. Because of her soft nature, Seiko (similar to Mikan Tsumiki) was very loyal and forgiving to people who were friendly or helpful towards her. Because she was unable to eat Ruruka's sweets due to her medicine, she felt guilty and tried to compensate by helping her whenever she needed it. When Ruruka attempted to get her to kill Kyosuke Munakata, Seiko refused (and ultimately attacked Ruruka out of anger) because Kyosuke had helped her after she had been expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Talent & Abilities Ultimate Pharmacist Seiko garnered much attention from within the pharmaceutical industry because she had found new uses for already existing medicine. Vying for her talent, many pharmaceutical companies had reached out to her, claiming they want to offer her their extensive assistance, but she only accepted the minimum help with her research. Seiko could create just about any kind of medicine, ranging from something common like laxatives and cold medication to more ludicrous concoctions such as strength enhancers and super-healing medication. She was trusted by the Future Foundation to distribute medicine to victims of the Tragedy. Seiko even created an Antagonist, which saved Kyoko Kirigiri's life even after she had violated her NG Code and been poisoned as a result. Combat Seiko had some experience in fighting, or at least when she consumed one of her strength-enhancing concoctions. She was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who had much experience in fighting. History Prior to the Tragedy Seiko had gone to the same school as Ruruka and Sonosuke all through elementary, middle, and high school. The three of them first met when Seiko failed to save a dog from a car accident. Ruruka and Sonosuke were amazed at how effective her medicine was, and Ruruka took a liking to her. It was revealed after Ruruka tried to share her sweets with Seiko that she was unable to eat them, due to the dangerous side effects that sugar causes when mixed with her medicine. Because of this, and because Ruruka claimed Seiko as a friend, Seiko offered to help Ruruka in any other way that she could. As a teenager, Seiko was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of Class 76th as the Ultimate Pharmacist and was classmates with Ruruka and Sonosuke. Because of an event that happened during their Practical Exam in their 2nd or 3rd year, all three of them were expelled. After being expelled, Seiko was implied to have been homeless and without a place to go when Kyosuke, Chisa, and Juzo Sakakura stepped in to offer her help. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda During their practical exam in their second year, an incident involving Nagito's plot to stop the exam caused Seiko's super-laxative drug to be mixed into Ruruka's pastry, instead of a strength drug. This, combined with Seiko unfortunately receiving Nagito's bomb switch (which was later triggered, resulting in an explosion), resulted in Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke being expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko and Ruruka both felt betrayed by one another in some way, placing the blame of expulsion upon each other, causing a rift in their friendship. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 4th Division. Her responsibility as the 4th Division leader was to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During a flashback at the beginning of the episode, Seiko was shown stopping Mikan Tsumiki from jabbing a needle into a patient's eye, quickly smacking it away. Seiko attended Makoto's trial along with the other ten Division leaders of the Future Foundation. At some point during the discussion, Seiko agreed with Juzo's statement to execute Makoto for protecting the Remnants of Despair, as they needed to be exterminated. Soon after his arrival, Makoto was injured by Juzo, and Kyosuke agreed to postpone the trial. Seiko remained inside the boardroom until an attack was launched by an unknown enemy. Seiko suspected that among their groups, someone had already told their location to the enemy. When a strange little ball with Monokuma's design was suddenly thrown into the room, she was the first one to notice that it was actually filled with sleeping gas. However, she and the others were quickly knocked unconscious before they could contact the HQ. After she woke up, Seiko and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. Monokuma, who had been resurrected, announced the Final Killing Game featuring the Division leaders of Future Foundation; the game started when Chisa's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the rules of the Final Killing Game, Seiko showed her anger towards the Remnants of Despair. When she waited for everyone's vote for the attacker, Seiko witnessed Daisaku dying after he accidentally violated his NG Code. She immediately poured a substance into his mouth and confirmed his death. In a vote to determine who each of the remaining members individually thought was the attacker, Seiko pointed to Ruruka, but mistakenly pointed to Makoto by Kyosuke. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Seiko was seen walking around the halls, tired and out of breath. She saw Aoi Asahina and Miaya Gekkogahara and gave chase to them. Later, she ran into Ruruka and Sonosuke and ended up getting into a heated argument with the former. She took her mask off, revealing that she wore braces. Seiko then ate some sort of green pills that she invented, causing her to go into a berserk-like state: her eyes turned purple, her hair grew longer, and her body became more muscular. Sonosuke threw a knife at her as he and Ruruka began to flee, but Seiko caught it in her mouth and broke it before running after them. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Still in her pursuit, Seiko tried to catch both Sonosuke and Ruruka. All of the traps that have been set by Sonosuke were easily thwarted by her immunity given from her green pills. She chased them down until her movement was halted by Sonosuke. When Sonosuke let Ruruka escape alone, she tried to calm Seiko down and reminded her that they used to be friends. However, Seiko didn't accept her excuse, revealing her hatred toward both of them and saying that because of them she was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko managed to destroy the door and continue her pursuit. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days The episode starts by showing the backstory of how Seiko met Ruruka and Sonosuke and how she got to befriend them at a young age. Seiko wondered how their friendship could lead them to their current situation. In an open area showered with stage lamp, Seiko saw Sonosuke and attacked him immediately. It turned out as a trap set by the former Ultimate Blacksmith and injured Seiko's right hand. She quickly recovered her right hand using a substance injected into his right shoulder. Seiko was then shown fighting Sonosuke, but she smelled Ruruka and decided to go after her instead. Ruruka was afraid but then learned Seiko's forbidden action, which was letting someone step on her shadow. Seiko responded by breaking all of the lights in the room before Ruruka can walk on her shadow, and proceeded to break the window that was keeping the two apart. After breaking open the window, Seiko chased after Ruruka before stopping and catching her breath where she meets Makoto, Juzo, and Hina. Miaya then appeared and tried to fight back against Juzo by sending missiles towards him, by which Seiko was hit. Later, Seiko was shown walking by herself, thinking about how all she wanted was to be Ruruka's friend again. She also regretted that she couldn't prevent her comrades' demise. The timer on her bracelet goes off and she goes to sleep for the final time. While she was asleep, she was brainwashed into killing herself. At the end of the episode, Seiko is shown being hung up on a damaged wall, with a knife stabbed into her heart. Episode 06 - No Man is an island Seiko's body was discovered by Koichi. The knife that had been used to kill her had been removed by Ruruka to hide the true cause of Sonosuke's death. Episode 11 - All Good Things Seiko is seen in a flashback, revealing that she was brainwashed into committing suicide. She is seen slamming herself against the wall over and over again, breaking the wall and causing the water to leak into the building. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Seiko returned as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imaginary world following his death in the Neo World Program. On Nagito's way to school in the morning, he noticed Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke all walking together and talking with each other happily. Seiko is later seen with Ruruka and Sonosuke at a café near the school campus seated on an outdoor table and are talking with each other as friends while enjoying refreshments. ''Side: Hope - The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair It was later discovered that during the Final Killing Game, Seiko had developed an called Cure W to counteract the effects of the bracelet's poison. Kyoko had discovered this after her death and took the medicine before her NG code was triggered by Makoto surviving past the fourth time limit, saving her life. Relationships :Childhood: Ruruka Ando Ruruka was Seiko's childhood friend and a fellow member of Class 76th. Ruruka always relied on Seiko to do jobs for her, something that led Seiko to mistakenly believe Ruruka was taking advantage of her. Ruruka also wanted Seiko to eat her sweets, but Seiko was unable to eat them, which made Ruruka very upset. Despite that, the two considered each other as close friends. In the Danganronpa 3 manga, Seiko tried to eat one of Ruruka's sweets, which caused her to get infected and allergic to the point of almost dying. Ruruka then always went to visit Seiko while she was in the hospital and felt better. Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke all later attended Hope's Peak and unknowingly got involved in a school bombing because of Nagito Komaeda. Because of the misunderstanding, Ruruka thought Seiko intentionally gave her a wrong drug, causing her exams to fail. Seiko, in turn, was hurt by Ruruka's words and they both lashed out and let out the pent-up anger they had felt towards each other for years. In addition, they were all expelled because of the bomb incident. These events led Seiko and Ruruka to hate and distrust one another, each believing the other to be a traitor. However, the two have shown to be regretful of what happened in their past. While Seiko engaged Ruruka and Sonosuke in a fight-to-the-death battle, Seiko remembered wanting Ruruka to be her friend and wondered when everything went wrong. Seiko did not know that Ruruka felt the same way, and was not using her, but just felt glad to have someone she could depend on. In the manga, it was seen that Seiko and Ruruka were talking to each other about her past and fixed what they did. Seiko also asked Ruruka for one of her sweets because she wanted to eat one before she dies in the killing game. In her final moments before being brainwashed into committing suicide, Seiko heard Ruruka's voice telling her that she just wanted to be her friend. A drawing from Lerche's Twitter shows Ruruka attempting to feed Seiko her treats in the afterlife, with Seiko appearing very unwilling and uncomfortable, especially since Sonosuke is threatening her with a knife. Sonosuke Izayoi Sonosuke was an acquaintance of Seiko's and a fellow member of Class 76th. The two were on good terms, both being good friends of Ruruka until the three were unknowingly involved in a school bombing because of Nagito. This led to them being expelled, and Sonosuke began to distrust Seiko because he believed she was responsible for the event. Seiko, in turn, distrusted Sonosuke, merely because he was Ruruka's partner. A drawing from Lerche's Twitter shows Ruruka attempting to feed Seiko her treats in the afterlife. Sonosuke threatens her with a knife, demanding Seiko to eat Ruruka's treats, reasoning that they are dead anyway. :Class 77-B: Teruteru Hanamura While the two are never seen interacting, it's known that they sometimes mixed concoctions together like the doping corn syrup. It is possible that Seiko created the drugs Teruteru sometimes used for his food. It's unclear if they were friends or if Seiko just helped him similarly to how she helped other people. Nevertheless, they became enemies after he joined the Ultimate Despair and she joined the Future Foundation. :Future Foundation Members: Kyosuke Munakata, Chisa Yukizome, and Juzo Sakakura After being expelled from Hope's Peak Academy, Kyosuke, Chisa, and Juzo helped Seiko get back on her feet and were the ones who invited her to join the Future Foundation. Seiko was especially thankful to Kyosuke, which is shown when she refused Ruruka's deal which involved getting him killed, although it is implied that Kyosuke would've killed her if given the chance. Seiko also showed regret over not being able to help Chisa and thought about not being able to save her from death in her final moments before being murdered herself. Juzo seemed to be a bit upset about Seiko's demise after learning of it from Kyoko Kirigiri. Quotes |-|DR3= ... Or ... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save anyone. I just wanted to save everyone... I just wanted to be friends..." }} Trivia *Her given name, Seiko (静子), means "peaceful child", while her last name, Kimura (忌村), means "mourning village". *She loves animals, especially cats and dogs. * Seiko's English voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald, also voices some of Junko Enoshima's personalities, Genocide Jack, and Kurokuma. ** It's also worth noting that Amanda Céline Miller, the voice actress for Junko Enoshima's other personalities, Toko Fukawa, and Shirokuma, also provided the voice of Seiko when she was a child. References Navigation ru:Сейко Кимура es:Seiko Kimura pl:Seiko Kimura Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female